


A Credit to their Parents

by Daegaer



Series: The Best Days of their Lives [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Children, Demons, Gen, Half-Human, Snakes, Synoptic and Johannine Rivalry, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2020-06-10 13:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19504711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crowley is alarmed by his sons.





	A Credit to their Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louise_lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lux/gifts).



> Written for a time-stamp meme - my AU to Louise Lux's _Baby Snakes_ , 20 years later.

"This is _terrible!_ " Crowley shrieked. He looked at the list of names in the paper again. "Terrible!"

"Shush," Aziraphale said. "You should be pleased. They worked very hard. _I'm_ proud of you, dears."

The boys shuffled in awkward, pleased embarrassment, and as one, sprawled on the sofa.

"Feet off the furniture!" Crowley snapped. He spread the paper out and willed it to give him different information. After a moment, Aziraphale sighed, and made it go back to the original news.

"Can we have toast?" Matthew asked.

"With butter?" Mark added.

"And Nutella?" Luke pleaded.

"I'd rather have Marmite," John said. His brothers regarded him with disgust. He always had to be _different_.

"We're taking you out to dinner," Aziraphale said. "To _celebrate_ , isn't that _right_ , Crowley?" Crowley made no answer, being currently engaged in tearing his hair out and moaning about how he'd always known Aziraphale was a bad influence. Aziraphale sighed. He supposed having one son who'd studied Theology would have been bad enough for Crowley, but to have _four_ who'd all got Firsts in their Finals, well . . .

"What are your plans for the future, boys?" he asked.

"Postgrad!" they chorused.

"Computer science? Nuclear physics? Economics? There's all sorts of evil you can get up to with a degree in Economics," Crowley said hopefully.

The boys looked at each other. "Theology," they all admitted.

"Isn't that _nice_?" Aziraphale said, trying to rescue the situation. It wouldn't be kind, he decided, to draw attention to the fact Crowley had just taken a bite out of the table. "But, er, what sorts of jobs were you thinking of?"

"University lecturer!" Matthew said in excitement.

"University lecturer," Mark said resignedly.

"University lecturer," Luke grinned, perusing a list of Oxbridge pay scales.

"Ordination in the Church of England!" John beamed.

His brothers regarded him in disgust. Crowley screamed.


End file.
